


Emergency Secret Soup

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: A stakeout in the snowy mountains of Tiragarde Sound leads to a frozen Flynn and disgruntled Shaw
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Emergency Secret Soup

The chilled winds of the Tiragarde Sound mountains bluster past Flynn Fairwind, causing the man to pull his coat tighter around himself for warmth. While ignoring the hair and snow that continued to blow onto his face.   
Glancing over to Shaw, who sat perched on watch a ways off, seemingly unbothered by the freezing temperature or the ever falling snow.

Sighing around chattering teeth, the brunette trudged his way to the spymaster’s side.   
“We almost done here, mate? I’m freezing my fingers off.” Flynn’s question came out more stuttered due to involuntary shivers and teeth chatters.  
“I have yet to spot any movement from the Horde base below, however we know they are there. We must stay put until we spot something of use, no matter how little the information may be.” Shaw spoke evenly, no hint of stutter to his voice, as he continued the watch over the small Horde base below. 

“Right, okay.” Flynn muttered before, huffing to himself, Flynn tugged his overcoat tighter, glaring down at the same base Shaw’s even gaze watched. 

With the displeased tone in his partner's voice, Mathias allowed his gaze to drift to the shivering ex pirate standing beside him. Taking in the sight of the normally overly energetic man, reduced to quiet mumbling and stiff moments, The spymasters even gaze softened and allowed a fond sigh to pass his lips. 

“Fairwind, come sit next to me.” Shaw spoke with a small smile tugging at the corner of his normally even expression.  
“Don’t need to tell me twice, Mattie Love.”   
Flynn moved quickly as one could, with the stiffness of being in a colder climate for possibly too long, unapologetically pressing himself to the shorter man beside him. 

Shaw shifted his position so he was able to still see the horde base, but also provide an even amount of warmth to his frozen partner. When they were both situated comfortably and effectively, The spymaster grabbed his leather satchel, that had been sat beside him the entire watch. Preceding to pull out a medium sized thermos and hand it to Flynn.   
“Here, drink some of this.” 

Eagerly Flynn grabbed the metal canister from the others hands, taking a good sized gulp of its continents. The captain’s face went through a few emotions in the few seconds of taking a drink from the canister. Eagerness, Relief, ti finally confusion. 

“Shaw! What the hell’s in this?” Pointing a gloved hand to the metal object in question.  
Mathias tilted his head to the side to send the other a questioning look.  
“Soup, Flynn. It’s soup.” Shaw’s response came as if the answer should have been obvious.   
“Ahhg, I hoped it would’ve been alcohol.” Flynn muttered while frowning, still clutching the warm thermos to himself.

Shaw stared at the other for a moment before shaking his head and returning his gaze to the base below.  
“You are impossible, Fairwind.”   
“What?! You’re the one that brought soup instead of alcohol, like a twat.” Flynn shot back with a smirk.

Flynn’s comment was met by a gloved hand shoving him backwards into the snow behind them. Leaving said man in a laughing mess as he Laid out on the snowy ground. 

“That’s the last time I try to be nice to you, Fairwind.”


End file.
